Children are Miracles
by WickedFrenchHorn
Summary: A day in the Emerald City and two children cause Fiyero and Elphaba to realize new feelings for each other. FIYERABA


**I'm back! I'm super happy because I was first chair French horn in the top band, and I had a solo, so Yay! I'm glad to be back and be updated in the fan fiction world. I got home only a few hours ago, so if this isn't the best then I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

She was in shock. It was perfect. No one was staring, pointing, asking question, or anything else. It was perfect. She had always wanted to come to the Emerald City, but she never expected it to be this amazing. Galindo had left her at a museum to go shopping, and Fiyero had decided to come with her. It was either the perky girl who would make him watch her try on an array of pink clothes, or the school artichoke who found literature and studying fun. For Fiyero, there was no great solution.

"Elphaba." She turned around to see the prince. He was sitting on a bench, watching her read a sign on famous composers of the Emerald City.

"Fiyero, this is so interesting! Look at th-"

"Elphaba! I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes. Please, just listen." She huffed, sticking her hands into the pockets of her black jacket Galinda had bought for her, and staring at the the prince, her foot tapping the hard floor.

"What Fiyero?"

"Why are you acting so weird? You seem so shocked. It's like you're a child, and it's scaring me." Her hands clenched together.

"Does the big bad prince need his blankie," she mocked. "I'm not scary Fiyero." He glared at her.

"You're not scary, but your behavior is. What's going on?" He stared at her, and her eyes quickly averted themselves to the ground which was covered with leaves. Oz, she loved fall. It was the most wonderful time of the year, and it was so beautiful.

"Nothing...nothing's going on Fiyero," she choked out. No. You can't. She had this tiny flicker of sympathy for the prince since the Lion Cub Day, and she couldn't look at him the same. It wasn't that she felt any romantic feelings towards him, but she just felt that he was hiding, and if anyone knew what it was like hiding, especially your feelings, it was her.

"Fae," he said softly, gently touching her arm. Her skin flinched a little. She didn't like it when people touched her. It made her uncomfortable. She didn't have control when people touched her, and with Fiyero a spark flew threw her. No, not a spark. A spark sounds to romantic, and she didn't care for him. It was more like a flash of energy. Yes, a flash of energy. Her eyes still refused to stare at his. What was she suppose to say? You have to say something.

"Fiyero, I feel pretty. No one is staring or pointing. I feel," she glanced into his eyes for a moment before adding, "like a normal person." A smile formed on the edges of her lips.

"I've never felt like that before." He moved his hand to her and squeezed it gently.

"You deserve to feel like a person. You deserve a lot more than what people do and say to you Fae." She blushed gently.

"Su...sure I do," she stuttered. She didn't know she was stuttering, but she was. The stuttering was missed by Fiyero too who only picked on the sarcastic side of her voice.

"I'm serious. You're amazing." He moved his hand to cup her chin. "Absolutely amazing." Her cheeks started burning, and she turned to walk back to the museum. Fiyero didn't stop her. Oz, he's so annoying, she though. Why was she thinking about him? He's just a guy, and guys are jerks. They always have been. People are cruel to you, and they hat you. You deserve it, and you know you do. That won't change now. She heard his laugh fly into the air, and her curiosity got the better of her. She walked behind a tree by the bench to see Fiyero with two children. A young female, and a male. This is stupid Elphaba. Very, very stupid. Oz, why are you doing this? It doesn't matter what he's doing, but she couldn't help it. Her feet stayed planted behind the tree. The girl seemed to be only two or three years old and was adorable. Her brown hair that was hanging in two braids down her shoulders was flying as she ran around. The bows at the the top of each braid made her look cute, and her hazel eyes made her look focused. She had fair skin and was wearing a dark red dress. The make looked around four years old and had black hair like her. Besides the hair though, he looked like the spitting image of Fiyero, only his eyes were a deeper color blue. His figure reminded her of the princes, and his lips curled in a way that made him and Fiyero seem like siblings. Fiyero doesn't have siblings, does he? No, she knew he didn't, but the resemblance was uncanny. She watched as Fiyero moved to allow the boy to climb on his back, and he picked him up.

"Up, up, and away!" He chuckled, and he carried the boy around.

"Faster, faster!" Elphaba smiled at the boys voice.

"Are you sure?" The boy nodded.

"Are you really sure?" The boy nodded again.

"I can't hear you. Are you super duper sure?"

"Yes," the boy screamed, and Fiyero started gaining speed, as he carried the boy around the park.

"Get ready for a crash landing," he yelled, moving towards the ground. The boy climbed off of Fiyero's back, and the girl put her hands up.

"Up! Up!" She jumped up and down, and Fiyero picked her up, poking her nose in the process.

"What do you want to do," he asked softly?

"Push me on the swingy!" She pointed to the single swing in the corner if the park.

"The swings?" The girl nodded, her head bouncing in glee.

"But the swings are for big girls." The girl crossed her little arms causing Elphaba to chuckle softly. Oz, I hope he didn't hear that. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the child plead again.

"I am a big girl. I'm already tree years old," she said holding up three fingers.

"Tree," Fiyero asked? "Don't you mean three?" The girl nodded.

"That's what I said, tree." Fiyero laughed. The boy was grabbing Fiyero's leg.

"We're going to the swings Aiden," Fiyero said. The boy stomped his foot.

"The swings are for girls." Fiyero smirked.

"Well," Fiyero started. "I have a game for me and you to play at the swing," he said. He held out his hand for the Aiden who reluctantly took it. Fiyero carried the girl in his arms to the swings and gently set her down.

"Are you ready?" The girl nodded, and he started to gently push her. The girl laughed. After a few minutes he picked the girl up and set her on the ground.

"It's time for," Fiyero started, "the tickle monster," he yelled, proceeding to tickle the girl and the boy who started giggling. The boy released himself from Fiyero's grip, and he started tickling Fiyero.

"Oh no," Fiyero cried. The girl followed, and soon the two children were tickling the prince of the grass. Elphaba laughed. She never knew Fiyero was so good with children. The girl turned around, and Elphaba must have not been paying attention because the next thing she knew was seeing the girl standing in front of her pointing.

"Fero, there's a girl right there." Elphaba tried to run, but Fiyero had already spotted her.

"Oh really," he said with a smirk, walking up to Elphaba while holding the boys hand. "How about...we tickle her." His smirk widened when Elphaba held her hands up, but she started laughing when the girl started tickling her sides, followed by the boy. Fiyero pinned her arms against the tree and laughed.

"Spying on me Thropp?"

"No."

"Do I need to force it out of you," he asked smiling?

"No," she said even stronger.

"Admit it."

"No."

"Fine," he growled before attacking her armpits causing a gasp to escape through her lips.

"Get her," the boy yelled.

"Yeah," the girl added, both of them moving allowing Fiyero to pull her on the ground and tickled her feet causing a fit of laughter to erupt from her. She squirmed around the floor, but he refused to let her go.

"Yero," she cried.

"Admit it."

"I was spying-spying on you," she yelled. He instantly stopped and helped her into a sitting position. He rubbed his hands together.

"Satisfied?"

"Very," he said. He then turned to the children looking at the pair smiling.

"Fae, this is MarieAnne and Aiden. This is Elphaba."

"You're pretty," the girl said, running to give Elphaba a hug.

"Thank you," she said blushing.

"MarieAnne, we have to go to mommy."

"But-"

"Let's go," the boy said, giving Elphaba a hug before taking the girl away. Fiyero said his goodbye before turning to look at Elphaba.

"I didn't know you were so good with children." He shrugged.

"Now will you tell me what's been going on with you since we got here?"

"I don't know Fiyero. I just feel normal. I've told you this before." She sighed. "Always hearing children asking questions and staring like I was some animal just makes me ask questions too, and now I feel...I don't know." He stared at her.

"I really like children."

"Me too."

"You're good with them. You seem lighter and happier."

"I guess I am." He stopped and looked at her.

"I..." He kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, and it only lasted for a second, but it was a kiss.

"I'm so sorry Elpha-" he was cut off by her arm wrapping around his neck and pulling him into a longer kiss.

"Fifi! Elph-" Galinda stopped talking when she saw the couple. They pulled apart and stared at each other. Elphaba turned slightly, startled when she saw Galinda there.

"Ga-Galinda."

"Don't worry Elphie. I've been waiting for you guys to do that for months. I'll just leave you alone."

"Oh no. Galinda, you don't have to-" this time it was Fiyero who pulled her into a kiss. Galinda waved before leaving, and Fiyero smiled against her lips. He pulled apart from her.

"I love you."

"I love you too Yero. I...please just kiss me." He smiled.

"I knew you wanted this," he teased.

"Yero," she whined like a child. He laughed before pulling her into another kiss. They were meant to be together, and it only took a single action to set off that spark between them, and of course, the two children.


End file.
